


Beautiful Secret

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has Tao wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger. Jongin is just a concerned friend. Lu Han is being stupid. Joonmyun sees through everything. And Tao, well Tao has his reasons.</p>
<p>girl!Sehun, girl!Joonmyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Secret

The scream that reverberated around the salon was very hard to ignore. Half the customers turned to look at the commotion and their hairdressers had to reprimand most of them to stop moving or their hair would be ruined.

“How could you give me rainbow colored hair!?” The woman, who all the customers assumed was the one who screamed, continued to shriek.

“RAINBOW. COLORED. HAIR.” Sehun screamed at the new hairdresser who was looking apologetic and scared and backing away from Sehun each step she took forward.

“Sehun, calm down,” Lu Han, her best friend, tried to calm her down.

“Calm down? Lu Han, I have the fucking rainbow on my fucking head. How can you expect me to calm the fuck down?!” She said whipping her attention away from the hairdresser who looked mildly relieved. Lu Han, having been forced to face the fury of Sehun, looked rather nervous as he tried to come up with something to say.

“I — uh — It’s really not as bad as… it seems?” It wasn’t supposed to sound like a question but with the way Sehun was boring holes into his body, as if daring him to say something awful, made it hard to speak in a statement.

“I like it,” a new voice joined in and Lu Han and the hairdresser was partially glad for it because at least Sehun’s wrath wasn’t directed towards them anymore.

“No one asked for your opinion Huang Zitao,” Sehun huffed although there was the tiniest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Sehun took a deep breath and took her seat back and tried to calm down, “Just, let’s get this done and over with and then _you_ ,” she said pointing to the hairdresser, “will tell me how soon I can get rid of this hair.”

When her hair was dry and straightened and looking very much like a rainbow on a clear sunny day, the hairdresser had informed Sehun that she could have it re-dyed in 6 weeks. Lu Han had to hold her by the waist to stop her from clawing the eyes out of the new hairdresser. Sehun only effectively stopped when Tao had paid for the whole thing and carried Sehun out of the salon.

Sehun spluttered and hit Tao multiple times to get him to put her down. “Put me down Tao,” she said voice sharp and demanding and there was that look in her eyes that made Tao obey but only because. With a flip of her hair, she thanked him and walked ahead of the two boys, not even bothering to make sure they followed her. Of course they’d follow her, she was Oh Sehun, people worshipped her at her feet.

 

 

Sehun entered the cafeteria with Lu Han and Tao walking closely behind her. People would have laughed at the sight of the rainbow hair Sehun sported but with one sharp look, they all shut up and looked away. Sehun held her head high and if she had to wear this hair for 6 weeks, she was going to rock it like the true queen bee she really was.

“Tao, buy me lunch,” she ordered as she sat gracefully down on one of the cafeteria tables. Tao waited for a moment before realizing he probably was going to have to pay for Sehun’s meal and with one sharp sassy look from Sehun, his assumptions were confirmed. He raced towards the line where people were getting food before Sehun could attack him any further with her sass.

Lu Han sighed from where he was seated and glanced apologetically at Tao. “Don’t you think you’re being a little mean to your boy toy?”

Sehun scoffed, “Me? Mean? When have I ever?” She said flippantly. “Besides, Tao should be thankful I’m even allowing him the opportunity to follow me around. God knows how many guys out there want to be in his position.” She flipped her hair obnoxiously as if to prove a point.

Lu Han had to bite back the ‘What guys,’ reply that was on the tip of his tongue, choosing instead to join Tao and his other friend on the lunch line, leaving Sehun to observe her perfectly manicured nails.

 

 

Jongin, for the life of him, couldn’t fathom how in the world his best friend, Tao, ended up falling in love with Oh Sehun. Just thinking about the name made him shudder.

“Are you okay?” Joonmyun, his girlfriend asked, a hand squeezing his bicep in an attempt to comfort him.

“Yeah, just you know, questioning fate and it’s crazy game with Tao and Sehun.” Jongin shrugged as he picked an apple from the cafeteria food offered to them. Joonmyun looked at him questioningly.

“Well look at them,” He said, gesturing to the table where Tao was currently feeding Sehun, while Sehun typed away with her phone. “I don’t know how Tao could have fallen in love with that.”

Joonmyun glared at his boyfriend, resisting the urge to smack him on the head for his impoliteness. “Sehun is still a human being, and that gives you no right to refer to her like that,” Jongin was about to protest but Joonmyun cut him off, “ _even_ with all the things she’s done to you.”

Jongin sighed, “I’m just concerned about my friend.” He turned to give one last look at his pitiful friend who was now being scolded because he apparently was feeding Sehun too much mouthfuls of salad. He tried not to wince as Sehun publicly humiliated Tao. “He’s so whipped that he’s just taking all that insult in.”

“Tao is a big boy,” Joonmyun laughed as she combed her fingers through Jongin’s, “I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

Jongin just looked at her incredulously, like she might be joking but the smile on Joonmyun’s face said anything but. He groaned and gave up on the argument, wishing for a moment he could save his best friend from the trouble he put himself through.

 

 

Lu Han couldn’t understand why Sehun was even keeping Tao around. Half the time, Sehun was screaming at him for every possible thing he could do wrong. She was even screaming at him for things that weren’t his fault. Tao would just apologize and continue pampering Sehun. He’d never seen anyone so dedicated to make Sehun fall in love with them.

Actually, he thought bitterly, he didn’t think anyone was even capable of being in love with Sehun like that. Growing up with Sehun has given him the opportunity to see every possible side of hers. From weak baby to sassy queen bee. And even as a weak baby, Lu Han was scared of Sehun, which was why he wasn’t falling head over heels in love with his best friend. It just wouldn’t work like that.

Lu Han sighed and watched as Tao apologized while Sehun waved him off so they could go back to their shopping. He just didn’t know what it was that Tao saw in Sehun that made him stay and what was about Tao that made Sehun want him to stay. There was obviously something about those two he wasn’t seeing.

“Tao, buy me that ring.” Sehun pointed to an outrageously designed ring, but beautiful still. It was also outrageously priced. Tao, who was carrying all of Sehun’s bags looked at the ring and smiled softly at Sehun.

“Okay,” He said asking the jeweller to get one in Sehun’s size.

Lu Han watched the scene unfold and wondered still if he was missing something. He shrugged and apologized to Tao discreetly while Sehun admired the ring on her finger, not even thanking the one who bought it for her.

Tao just waved him off, “I like buying her things, don’t worry. I’m loaded so it’s not like I mind.”

Lu Han momentarily wondered if Sehun was keeping Tao around for the money but for all the years he’d known Sehun, she wasn’t the type. Sure, she’d had Tao buy her that outrageously expensive ring but it wasn’t like Sehun was asking Tao buy her everything she liked. Sehun was from a rich family, too. She could afford probably just as much as Tao could.

Before he realized it, Tao was already walking beside Sehun, they were talking, from what it seemed and he wondered once again if he was missing _something_.

“Hurry the fuck up, Lu Han,” Sehun called out, turning back to glare at him, flipping her hair with the hand that had the ring on, making it glisten in the lighting.

He jogged up to them, settling himself on the other side of Sehun. He noticed belatedly that the ring was on Sehun’s left hand ring finger.

“I’m _definitely_ missing something here.” He muttered to himself which earned him quite an earful from Sehun about muttering and how it was childish.

 

 

The reason Tao was so incredibly whipped and so incredibly in love with Oh Sehun was a secret he would take to the grave. It wasn’t because he wasn’t proud of it, but rather because he liked being possessive.

Sehun, for all her 18 years of existence, wasn’t as sassy and bossy as she poised herself to be. And Tao had found out in the most uncanniest of ways. When he first started liking Sehun, he developed the habit of secretly following her around. He’d been on one of those trips when he’d seen Sehun in her most beautiful form.

Sehun was dancing in one of the studios the school had for the dance club. A mix of songs was playing and Sehun was dancing and sweating her heart out, limbs bending and curling into moves he’d never thought was possible. He had to bite back the gasp that threatened to escape his lips when she did a twirl because Sehun had looked so beautiful.

When she was done, Tao bravely applauded and got her attention.

“You were beautiful,” he whispered still at awe as Sehun turned and stared at him warily.

“What are you doing here?” Her tone accusatory and Tao had the decency to blush because his answer would be ‘I followed you,’ and well he didn’t think Sehun would appreciate that.

He settled for something less questionable, “I was walking around and heard the music.”

The look Sehun gave him made it obvious that she didn’t believe him but she turned away not calling him out on it. He knew she was too great for him and therefore wouldn’t bother making conversation so he settled on the floor beside her where she was fixing her things.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” he said, tone conversational and she almost replied, mouth opening before closing them as if she remembered she had an image to keep. She wiped her sweat away with a towel and sat beside Tao, ignoring him as she tried to calm down her heated body.

“You’re very beautiful when you dance,” She almost choked on the water she was drinking.

A moment of silence blanketed them before Sehun sighed and untied her pony tail, letting her blonde hair fall back just barely below her shoulders. She was going to fix her pony tail but Tao had put a hand on her wrist to stop her from tying it.

“You look beautiful with your hair down,” Tao whispered and he knew that the color on Sehun’s cheeks wasn’t due to the exercise and he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself.

“I’ve been dancing since I was 7. No one knows because I don’t want anyone to know.” She explained and Tao had to stop himself from getting giddy because _Oh Sehun was talking to him_.

“Not even Lu Han?” Sehun shook her head.

“Definitely not him, he’d stop being afraid of me if he saw,” Sehun smiled, a soft closed lip smile that was breathtaking.

“I have been told to look vulnerable when I dance, and it’s pretty to look at but I don’t want to look weak. I’ve built a reputation here, I might as well keep it.” She laughed. “Plus, I rather like everyone being scared of me.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Sehun smiled at him then, bright and beautiful, not the usual overbearing one she gave. He noted how much Sehun had been smiling today, usual stoic facade gone.

“Because you told me I looked beautiful.” A blush colored her cheeks, “No one has said that to me. They all tell me I look graceful or pretty. They call my dancing beautiful but not me.”

“I think you’re very beautiful even when you’re not dancing.” He said matter-of-factly and Sehun laughed, a little mocking despite the flush in her cheeks.

“Just because I’m nice now doesn’t mean I stopped being a bitch. Stop lying. All of the male population in school either hate me or are afraid of me. Where do you get off telling me _I’m_ beautiful?” She gestured to herself. She had that look in her eyes the one that looked like she was afraid of being hurt but at the same time she was trying to be tough.

Tao smiled at her a little sadly, taking her hand in his. “I’m not getting off on anything. I just really like you.”

Sehun’s face turned into a tomato and this made Tao laugh lightly.

Sehun had squealed and screamed at him then. But it was the start of something new. He’d offered to court Sehun right then and there and Sehun had blushingly accepted going off about how she wasn’t going to be easy on him.

Tao didn’t mind at all the current predicament he was in, he wasn’t even bothered by the screaming he was going through during the day. Because right now, as he watched Sehun dance for him, he couldn’t help but want this all for himself.

Sehun finished with a breathtaking turn, facing Tao who’d been watching her from by the door, facing the mirrors. She smiled and walked with graceful steps towards him, looping her arms arounds his neck and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

And Tao couldn’t help thinking, as he laced his arms around Sehun’s waist, that no one is ever going to find out about this. Sehun was going to be a secret he’d take to the grave.


End file.
